Traveling Days
It was a bright and early morning. The sun was shining, adults were laughing and moving lively, with children following shortly after them, playing a game of sorts. One could describe this as a perfect and peaceful scenery. Too bad that it was about to be disrupted in one quick second. "Arrrrgh! What's taking him so long!" A loud yell streamed across the sky. We cut to see Tsuyo and Kogū waiting at the entrance of the town, Kogū pacing back and forth in a rather aggravated manner, her face was a bright red from anger. "We agreed that we would all meet at three o'clock. On! The! Dot!" She ranted, "And now he is late!" Tsuyo, who was sitting on a rock, could feel sweat dripping down his neck at Kogū's rather overreaction to the situation. "Kogū, it's only five minutes past three. He could just be a little late." He said, trying to calm her down. Kogū was not listening or at least not to the entire thing, as she continued to rant, "Five minutes! That's like a hundred years." She ignored Tsuyo's cry of "No, it isn't.". She finally decided to sit down and began to pout. "Sorry for the late arrival" A voice said as the duo looked over to see Ray still bandaged up as he grabbed his gear he had left behind in the battle. "I had to rush back to the battlefield, I forgot my bag and I needed to head there to get it, I would've been here sooner, but my injuries harshly dampen my speed". "What did I tell you Kogū? He was just running a bit late." Tsuyo said, a smirk on his face. The smirk grew even more as he saw Kogū pout even more and shift her body so she was not facing Tsuyo. He turned back to Ray and replied, "It's alright, you weren't that late. But now are you ready to go?" "Yeah, let's head out, judging by the weather today, It'll be nice and clear" He said looking up at the sky before looking back to his alies who nodded in agreement before they officially began their walk. After some time, Kogū asked. "Hey, Mr. Ray. I was wondering where exactly are we heading to." Tsuyo, who was eating a riceball, was also rather curious about their destination. "A few miles off from here is an interesting town, known for one of the best festival's year long, at least that's where I was heading before this happened" Ray said pointing to his hand. Kogū's eyes began to shine at the sound of the festival. "Wow, a festival?! That is so cool! We never been to a festival after the last two." Kogū exclaimed, sounding rather excited. Tsuyo 's left eye was twitching in what seemed to be anger. "That's because the last two times we went to a festival, you destroyed half of the town trying to win a prize!" He screamed at Kogū, who simply stuck her tongue at Tsuyo, causing even more irritation to arise in him.